El gas pimienta es tú mejor amigo
by Vismur
Summary: Solo tenía que durar un mes sin mojarse, todo estará bien, excepto que su suerte había tomado un pequeño lapso de vacaciones cuando se trataba del agua. Pre-Shinkai.
_Título: El gas pimienta es tú mejor amigo_

 _Autor: Vismur_

 _Fandom: Detective Conan/Magic Kaito_

 _Pairings: Shinichi Kudo/Kaito Kuroba_

 _Disclaimer: Detective Conan y Magic Kaito pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama._

 _Advertencias: Hechizo redirigido y modificado, agua, gente loca, uso de gas pimienta, uso de pistola eléctrica, uso de polvo pica pica, protegiendo la virginidad… crack y humor._

 _Resumen: Solo tenía que durar un mes sin mojarse, todo estará bien, excepto que su suerte había tomado un pequeño lapso de vacaciones cuando se trataba del agua. Pre-Shinkai._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **EL GAS PIMIENTA ES TÚ MEJOR AMIGO**

 **ONE-SHOT**

\- ¡Lo siento Kaito-kun! – murmuró uno de sus compañeros de clases, quien disimuladamente trataba de acercarse a él, dudo un momento cuando vio la mirada que todo el mundo asociaba a una broma, pero persistió en acercarse.

\- Esta bien, solo debo cambiarme, ¿profesor? – preguntó rápidamente para escapar de la situación, el maestro dejo de mirar su pierna cubierta por el pantalón mojada, y tratando de disimular, aunque no era el único, intento parecer profesional.

\- Claro, solo no tardes – respondió de inmediato, y al mago no le tuvieron que decir dos veces, desapareció del salón de clases para buscar un lugar solo, de reojo alcanzo ver a Koizumi entre enojada y divertida.

Cuando evitó con éxito a otra gente, se cambió de inmediato de ropa, esperando un momento, tan solo habían pasado dos semanas y era incomodo, la sensación de sentir predadores a su espalda era repugnante, y todo era culpa de Koizumi.

Había intentado un hechizo para hacer que se enamorara de ella, pero algo salió mal, aunque le dio, fue modificado, con el resultado que era él quien atraía a la gente, hombres y mujeres, cuando se mojaba la piel, su atracción era proporcional al estado empapado en que se encontrará.

Como antes, accidentalmente su compañero le había tirado un poco de agua de su termo, mojando su pierna, y logrando la mirada interesada de todo su salón de clases, incluido el maestro. Al menos eso era mejor que estar completamente empapado, como hace una semana cuando llovió sin aviso alguno, parecía un diluvio, y entendió completamente el alcance de su maldición, dado que la gente no podía controlarse para nada.

Para defender su honor, tuvo que usar innovadoras formas nada honrosas, al parecer el dolor los hacia desistir, es por eso que ahora cargaba al menos con el gas pimienta, de su propia creación, y polvo pica pica, solo por venganza, si se ponía muy complicado, tenía un taser, era su último recurso.

Koizumi había dicho que podría durar un mes, y apenas llevaba dos semanas, y sus accidentes acuáticos solo habían aumentado.

\- Vamos Lady Luck, un poco de piedad a tu fiel seguidor – dijo al aire mientras suspiraba y regresaba al salón de clases, hizo una mueca internamente, tenía un atraco en unos días, y a pesar de que había hecho mucha planificación, sabía que estaba perdiendo la guerra.

Dos semanas más.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shinichi estaba realmente emocionado, después de varios meses fuera de emocionantes carreras, entiéndase atracos de Kaito Kid, por fin tenía un poco de tiempo libre después de regresar a su cuerpo real, y con la aprobación de Haibara, por su salud, por fin podía asistir a un atraco, el cual se llevaría en pocos días, exactamente tres, había recibido una copia de parte del inspector Megure, seguramente tratando de sacarlo de la comandancia y los casos fríos, no se quejaba, él estaba más que contento con el desarrollo.

Había logrado resolver la mitad, y se encontraba de regreso a su casa pasando por un parque, cuando se encontró con una peculiar situación, en un lugar algo apartado, miró a su alrededor, y se dio cuenta que estaba vacía, a pesar de que eran las ocho de la noche, cerca de una fuente, había un total de 5 jóvenes, cuatro matones de pandilla y uno, quien completamente empapado, estaba siendo arrinconado, ¿esa delincuente estaba tratando de tocar su pierna de manera insinuante?

Podía entender, el chico era muy lindo, y la forma en que se le pegaba la ropa al cuerpo era sugerente, pero llegar a tales extremos.

Espera un momento, ¿Por qué acaba de pensar eso?

Justo cuando iba a interrumpir, y no tenía nada que ver con que él posiblemente también quería tocarlo y al mismo tiempo protegerlo, el chico acorralado, con una impresionante habilidad, roció a dos de los delincuentes con algo en los ojos, por sus gritos de dolor, podía insinuar era gas pimienta, el que había intentado tocar, recibió una descarga eléctrica del taser que había aparecido misteriosamente, y el ultimo también recibió gas pimienta, el chico suspiró cansado, y les roció al final con algo rojo, suspiro revisando su estado, percatándose de él.

\- ¿Estas bien? – preguntó con curiosidad, tratando de no mirar más de la cuenta, la ropa de pegaba maravillosamente a sus piernas y piel, ¿Por qué se le hacían familiar esos muslos?

\- Si, estaré bien – dijo con sospecha, mirándolo evaluadoramente, moviendo el taser con consideración.

\- ¿Estarás bien? – preguntó de nuevo, considerando la situación.

\- No te preocupes – en algún momento las cosas que tenía en la mano que desaparecieron en algún lugar, y empezó a caminar alejándose de él, pero de vez en cuando lo miraba de reojo, como si temiera que le siguiera, él no haría eso, por supuesto, pero el extraño no lo sabía, cuando desapareció miró a los pobres idiotas que aún estaban quejándose, no solo de sus heridas, sino también de lo que les haya puesto después.

Tardíamente se dio cuenta que nunca le pidió el nombre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Él día del atraco había llegado, Shinichi había logrado con éxito parcial olvidar al chico misteriosamente mojado, pero se concentró en su lugar en el misterioso mago Kaito Kid, había aparecido como de costumbre para causar caos, a mitad del camino sin embargo, algo activo los rociadores de incendios, y por un minuto pudo ver el horror del mago, quien empezaba a empaparse, tuvo un pequeño dejavú.

El mago rápidamente activo una bomba de humo, cuando se aclaró la vista, no estaba por ningún lado.

\- ¡Atrapen a ese ladrón! – dijo Nakamori con sus pulmones habituales.

Shinichi busco inmediatamente las vías de escape más probables, y se dirigió al techo, por el camino con menos trampas en el proceso, lo último que esperaba encontrar era a cierto ladrón siendo acosado sexualmente por un chico de negro, que no era la policía, había un arma de fuego tirada por ahí.

Sin pensarlo mucho, pateó con su mejor golpe, al hombre, en la cabeza, calló inconsciente, por fin mirando bien al sujeto, cuarenta y tantos, con bigote, ropa extrañamente relacionada a ciertas personas que no quería relacionar.

\- Oh, gracias por eso, Meitantei – dijo el mago, al parecer tratando de recuperar su dignidad, al menos su sexy cuerpo esta ileso.

Shinichi debía de dejar pensar en eso cuando veía a una persona mojada, con la ropa aferrándose a la piel, y el blanco es la mejor tela para revelar sensualidad debido a su capacidad para volverse transparente y la tela azul que se ceñía sobre su cuerpo maravillosamente, espera, ¿ya había visto esos muslos antes?

Eso es ridículo, reconocer a la gente por sus muslos, parecería un pervertido.

\- ¿Meitantei? – preguntó vacilante, la misma mirada del chico del parque, tratando de evaluar si también iba a saltarle encima.

\- ¿Por qué pareces que estás acostumbrado a esto? – preguntó pateando tentativamente al sujeto de negro.

\- Es un asunto que resolveré pronto – dijo Kid, quien hizo una mueca cuando se movió, logrando la ondulación de sus músculos de manera muy caliente.

\- ¿Qué quieres que haga con esto? – dijo señalando a la persona inconsciente.

\- Te agradecería si le das una bonita y linda celda, es peligroso – el detective miró el arma que quedo en el suelo inocentemente.

\- Eso está bien – y Kid se lanzó al aire, activando la ala delta, Shinichi tuvo un momento de corto circuito en notar como la tela de la parte trasera se pegaba a la piel, y después se preguntó como la capa aun podía volar con el agua que había absorbido, pero lo dejo para otro momento, tenía a alguien que llevar a la cárcel.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaito estaba un poco impresionado, había tenido dos accidentes con agua muy peligrosas en cuatro días, y había salido más o menos indemne, su gran sorpresa es que el detective no había saltado contra él en la primera oportunidad, y aunque parecía interesado, no parecía estar conteniéndose, sino más bien curioso por la situación, aunque realmente no le importaba que le saltará encima, pero prefería que no fuera por hechizos.

Aunque el trauma de que Snake se le lanzará encima nada podrá quitárselo, al menos no fue el inspector Nakamori, Kaito hizo una mueca, que bueno que salió de ahí de inmediato, que policías con familia hicieran eso, sería muy traumático.

Solo una semana más, y podría ser libre.

Estaba bastante tentado en realidad en esconderse en su casa hasta el fin del mundo. Pero eso no podría ser posible, Hakuba había regresado de Inglaterra, su ausencia le iba a dar razones para molestarlo, y no quería a ese británico entrometido en sus asuntos.

Así que ahora se encontraba en una visita escolar al Museo de historia y antropología, toda la clase estaba en el lugar, al menos estaba alejado del agua.

Todo parecía ir en orden, hasta que alguien grito, miro al techo con suplica a Lady Luck, porque sabía que solo una persona tenía una interesante habilidad para estar en el momento cuando alguien grita y hay un cadáver.

Ni dos minutos después reconoció a su detective favorito corriendo a la dirección de dónde provino el grito, Hakuba también había ido, aunque sería divertido ver como Shinichi demostraba su superioridad, prefería irse a casa.

\- Muchachos, por favor, manténgase unidos en esta zona – dijo el profesor, quien lo agrupo, esperando que lo que había pasado fuera resuelto, el mago sabía que estarían ahí por tiempo indefinido, esperaba que dos detectives agilizaran el asunto.

No tuvo tanta suerte, al parecer habían trastornado demasiado al asesino, y este estaba armado, amenazando a alguien del público que había tomado en sus garras, con los ojos enloquecidos. La policía trataba de buscar una forma de detenerlo, pero el hombre se acercaba hacia su grupo de estudio, buscando más potenciales víctimas.

Pateo una mesa cercana, donde un vaso con agua salió volando, con una sola dirección, Kaito maldijo al universo.

Solo fue su camisa y el brazo izquierdo, pero sabía que el hombre había dejado de prestar atención a todo lo demás, dejo escapar a su rehén y se dirigió hacia él, harto de todo el asunto, le roció gas pimienta como si nada, soltando el arma, le dio una sacudida con el taser, y lo pateo duro en los testículos como la cereza al pastel, dejo a todo el mundo atrás de él, iba a quedarse en su casa toda la semana.

No le importaba ya.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tres veces en una semana, algo estaba pasando, sabía en el momento en que se el agua toco al chico, toda la gente a su alrededor lo miraba como si fuera un muy sabroso postre, no era realmente mentira, pero era desconcertante, y el asesino totalmente se merecía lo que recibió, preocupado más bien por la situación del chico, había oído al chico rubio decir el nombre de "Kuroba-kun" de una manera un poco espeluznante, y cuando se retiró del museo, la gente parecía retomar su cordura.

¿Era una clase de feromona que se activaba con el agua?

Recordaba una conversación donde Haibara había mencionado algo con feromonas, pero no le prestó atención, también estaba curioso, su forma de reconocer gente también era espeluznante, pero Kid parecía molesto, ¿no era peligroso caminar por la calle con ese problema?

Preocupado, dejo todo a cargo de la policía y busco a Kid, vio a alguien retorciéndose en el suelo, y se dirigió a ese camino, y luego vio a otra persona lloriqueando por sus ojos, alguien parecía estar muy irritado, aceleró el paso para encontrar al victimario, antes de que se metiera en problemas… aunque toda esa gente se lo merecía.

Diez minutos después, se encontró al mago muy irritado esperando el tren, pero ninguno de los presentes estaba interesado en él, ¿ya estaba seco?

\- Has dejado un camino de gente llorando – fue lo que dijo cuando estuvo a su lado, el chico le miró, luego comprobó donde había estado mojado, pero se había cambiado de camisa, y estaba seco de nuevo.

\- Te has dado cuenta, ¿no? – preguntó el mago resignado.

\- La parte doble identidad, lo que sucede porque te mojas, es un misterio – dijo Shinichi, tratando de parecer inocente.

\- Solo una bruja – lo dijo con desprecio papable, el detective lo interpreto como alguien parecido a Haibara.

\- ¿Se te quitará rápido? – preguntó con curiosidad, estaba temiendo que esto estuviera sucediendo por algunos días, aunque por la expresión del mago, la cual parecía totalmente cansada, no era algo nuevo.

\- No mucho tiempo, espero, me alegra tanto que no actúes extraño – confesó el mago.

\- Ya eras bastante atractivo, no creo que lo que sea que te afecte lo aumente a mi parecer– dijo como si nada el detective, pero luego se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, y empezó a enrojecer.

\- Oh – una gran sonrisa afilada empezó a formarse en su rostro, al parecer alguien había descubierto un gran tesoro, en ese momento llegó el tren – mi detective de brillante armadura, ya que eres una persona sensata, te pediría que me protejas de las fuerzas del mal – dijo con un guiño, mientras dejaba una tarjeta en la mano del detective.

\- Espera… - intentó protestar Shinichi, pero fue en vano, el mago corrió al tren mientras sonreía.

\- Escuche que la semana que viene habrá lluvias – el detective se tensó – no me vayas a dejar esperando – y con un beso volando, las puertas del tren se cerraron, dejando al detective atónito.

Tres semanas después, Kaito estaba libre del hechizo, pero Shinichi no tenía porque saberlo.


End file.
